


Undergrad

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen, Intro, uhhh this is just a little interaction snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Fun Ghoul’s the first to introduce themself to Jet Star, once he makes it out of the city
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Undergrad

Fun Ghoul’s the first of the three of them to talk to the new kid. Party Poison and the Kobra Kid are busy cleaning up from the aftermath of the clap they rescued them from, still in their City clothes. Ghoul doesn’t need much tending to, so they grab a can of water from the kitchen and a package of stale candy from their stash in the ceiling tiles and slide it across the table the new kid’s sat at. They look up, surprised.   
“‘S for you. Got a name yet? Pronouns?” A question forms on their face, and Ghoul explains.   
“So like, I’m Fun Ghoul, they/them pronouns. I chose my name ‘fore I got out here, but it’s okay if you don’t have one yet or something. An’ pronouns are cool here, you can pick however few or many ya want. Those two back there both use he/him and they/them, and you can like, make your own up, too. Make sense?” The kid still looks lost, but they mutter something, too quiet for Ghoul to hear.   
“Huh?” They repeat themself, and Ghoul grins a bit, sheepish.   
“Ah, my hearing’s all messed up, so I need you to talk louder than that. ‘F you stay with us, we’ll teach you to sign, ‘s how the Kobra Kid talks most of the time, too.” The kid flushed a bit,  
“Sorry. I don’t have a name yet? And he pronouns for now. I think.” Ghoul grins.   
“Pleased to meet ya. You’re wanting to stay with us for a while?” They nod, looking up at Fun Ghoul with wide eyes.   
“Then let’s get ya settled in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little ficlet for ya :)  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?   
> I’m on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight


End file.
